This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A key component for acquiring high quality metabolomics data is the extraction process. Extractions are time-consuming and tedious. This bottleneck leads to lower productivity. Furthermore, sample extraction is prone to error when large batches are handled manually, leading to a decrease in sample quality and reproducibility. To address these problems, we have developed a semi-automated metabolite batch extraction device. Using this device we hope to achieve highly repoducible extractions that can be performed in a short, high throughput manner. To verify data reproducibility we will analyze beef liver extracts from manual and semi-automated extraction methods by NMR.